


Winner Takes it All

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Dean's playing pool, but perhaps he would have been better off losing this time...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Winner Takes it All

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Dean, s'up?"

"Sam, your hair's looking great today – have you done something different with it…?"

_*frowns*_

"And that shirt, have I ever seen it before? Green really is your colour …"

"What have you done Dean?"

"Seriously Sam? A man can't be nice to his brother without being accused of something?"

"No, Dean, you can't."

"Hmmph."

"So, Dean? C'mon, spill. What's happened?"

"Well, you know the 'Jolly Rancher' bar downtown?"

"Yeah, it's real spit and sawdust joint."

"Well, I've been down there tonight."

"Okay."

"And I played some pool."

"Hmmm…"

"Just a couple of quick frames, y'know."

"Dean…"

"Well, the dude I was playing said he didn't have a lot of cash, but he had a really nice colt I could have if I won. So I thought, well, we can always use another gun. I mean, you can never have too many, right Sam?"

"Dean …"

"Well, I won. I played well, really well actually, and beat him right on the black."

"Ok."

"And I got the colt."

"Did you bring it home?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of."

"Well, where is it?"

*sigh*

"Tied up outside Sam. His name's Horace, and the big brown asshole bites!"

xxxxx

end


End file.
